


Christmas Time

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Multi, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sciallison Christmastime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).



Isaac dropped his laptop bag to the floor, tired after a long day working at _Le Café Français._ The only light came from a lamp on the old side-table that Scott found at a yard sale and a couch Allison requisitioned from the Department of English at Beacon Hills Community. Well, _stolen_ was probably the more appropriate term. Still, the apartment was all theirs.

Isaac checked his phone. It was just past 7:30. Scott had class until 8 and Allison was probably still at work. Unless she was out with her father—though that was doubtful. He navigated to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. Finding a cold piece of pizza, he figured it would be good enough. There was a sound of walking, but he still couldn’t tell if it was from the apartment or from elsewhere in the building.

He walked back to the living room and flipped on the switch.

“Scott? Allison?” he said.

There was a monstrosity of greenery in the living room with strands of lights and glittery, shiny ornaments. Scott was on one side and Allison was rearranging the other.

“Uh. Hi.” Scott looked like a lost puppy.

“Hey, Isaac.” Allison remained frozen but smiled.

“What’s this?”

“A Christmas tree,” Scott said. He almost let it go but it started to tilt. “A little help here, Allison?”

“You’re the one that’s got the super strength.”

Scott grunted. “Yeah, I know. Just, you know tighten the screws real quick.”

“Okay, okay.”

Isaac just stared. “Christmas tree? When did you grab that?”

“Uh,” Allison said. “This afternoon? I ditched work and Scott’s class was canceled a few weeks ago. Surprise?”

She disappeared underneath the needles and came back up. Then, she plugged something in and the tree lit up.

It was beautiful.

Isaac dropped on the couch and stared. Unbidden, tears pooled in his eyes; he couldn’t help himself. It had been so long.

“Isaac?” Scott ran over and hug tackled him. Allison joined more gently.

“Isaac,” she said rubbing him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he sniffled. “I’m okay. Just overwhelmed. I haven’t had a Christmas tree in my place for years.”

Scott snuggled closer. “We will have all the Christmas trees every year. Fresh and wonderful!”

“Yes,” Allison said, tucking a curl behind Isaac’s ear and kissing him on the cheek. “No more bad memories. It’s all gonna be good.”

Isaac felt all warm and gooey. He kissed Scott and then Allison. “Thank you both. This is beautiful.”

He then noticed something. There were colored boxes under the tree. “Are those … presents?”

“Maybe?” Scott said, unwrapping his arms. Isaac pouted until Scott hugged him again.

“I see my name on them,” Isaac said. “Can I open one?”

“Christmas is next week!” Allison tried to distract him by block his view. “So no.”

“Allison,” Scott whined. “Come on, he can open one. I’ll go grab it.”

“It better not be _that_ one, Scott McCall.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ Right.” He jumped over to the tree. “This one?”

Allison sighed. “Okay.”

Isaac perked up. “It’s like my mom is alive again.”

Allison clung tight to Isaac. “Baby.” She nuzzled against him.

Scott handed the box to him and the snuggled up beside him, holding hands with Allison as well. Isaac carefully opened the wrapped gift—precise and beautiful (Allison’s work, no doubt).

Inside was a gorgeous maroon scarf.

“Hand-knitted,” Scott said. “Made with 100% pure organic wool.”

“Thank you,” Isaac said. “Thank you.”


End file.
